The hunger games your style
by Black Swaan
Summary: Closed! Create a character and watch them take there adventure throught the 37th Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

I know evryone is doing this, but i thought it was cool. I usally like to make charaters as well, so i love when these type of stories go out. I want to make my chance at it too.

* * *

Name

District

Age

Gender

Personality

Home life

Interview personal

Skills

Fears

Description

Other

I'm doing this first come, first serve. If I love your character I might change the district. This is mine so please don't take the district. If you want it secret just PM me, and I won't tell anyone.

Name: Kina Arana

District: 7

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Personality: very, very bold. She says exactly what she thinks, she has no filters. She has a couple friends but everyone hates her because, as said before she says what she thinks. Kina carries herself with confidence. She does well in school and she's on the track team.

Home life: She the youngest of twelve and feels like she can't impress anyone in her family. She spends most of her time looking after her 5-year-old niece while her brother is of at work.

Interview Persona: Very haughty, very confident. Doesn't seem nervous for the games.

Skills: She can sprint fast and can handle knife fairly well. She's smart and small so she can hide easily enough in most terrain.

Fears: Kina is deathly afraid of fire and height.

Description: She is about 5'4 and slim. She has long legs and small hips. Her face is all angles, a sharp chin, high cheek bones, long eyes. Her eyes are gray that get darker and darker near the iris. Her hair is a shiny black and shoulder length. It's normally pulled back and up with a clip, so it's off her face and off her neck.

Other: Kina feels relived that she got picked because if she wins, shell is the first person in her family to, and gets the attention.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey still a bunch of spots open.

1: male

2: male, female

3:male female

4: Male, female

5: male female

6: Male

7: male

8: full

9: full

10:male

11: male

12: male

Common lets fill up those richer districts.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey thought id put up whos in sofar

Ladies first!

1: Violet Crouse

2:Tayrin Laygate

3: Ashtasara Nonadecin

4: Praia Boracho

5: Athena Pine

6: Sierra Sinclair

7: Kina Arana

8: Keya Briggets

9: Krin

10: Mary Miller

11: Delilah evans

12: Sam

Now the men

3: Cayd

4:Taro mckenel

8:Bowen Janser

9:Tommy Peruz

Districts 1,2,5,6,7,10,11, and 12 are all open. Sorry if tributes names are misspelled.


	4. Chapter 4

Final List is up. Sorry it took so long to get it on, internets been down for a while. I'll try and keep it updated as much as possible. I"ve decided to do only one reaping per district, and then one per interview.

Okay now for the list.

District 1

F-Violet Crouse

M-Derik Valour

District 2

F-Tayrin Laygate

M-Jaydin Rain

District 3

F-Ashtarrasa 'Ash' Nanadecin

M-Cayd

District 4

F-Praia Barracho

M-TAroMckennel

District 5

F-Athena Pine

M-James Harter

District 6

F-Sierra Sinclair

M-River Hutchisons

District 7

F-Kina Arana

M-Samuel Weber

District 8

F-Keya Briggits

M-Bowen Janser

District 9

F- Krin

M-Tommy Peruz

District 10

F-Mary Miler

M-Adam Fuller

District 11

F-Delilah Evans

M-Luther Kaylock

District 12

F-Sam NoName

M-Oratorio


	5. Reapings:District 1

Heyy, so sorry this took so long, we finally fixed my internet, so i can statr updating again. Life's a little hetic with the final exams comming up, so it might be a couple days before the next update. Sorry again!

So i decided im only going to do one character for each district. the other charcter will be for the interviews.

* * *

Derik Valour

Today was Derek's chance to be famous. He would be the youngest Victor of district 1. Every year since he was 12, Derik tried to volunteer, but for three years now, someone was faster than him. To be the youngest he would have to be a tribute this year. Derk was fifteen, with chestnut hair, and chocolate eyes, he attracted most of the girls eyes. He walked with a sense of confidence and arrogance that attracted attention.

Although Derek seemed popular, he felt invisible. His sister was always taking care of his younger brother and his parents were god knows where.

"It doesn't matter" He told himself, "Once I win they'll notice me." It had been Derek's motto since he started training at age 6.

Derek grabbed his suit jacket and headed out in the brisk morning air. He met up with his friends about a block later.

"You going to do volunteer?" asked A girl he had never seen before. She had Long Straight Black hair and curvy body. Derek automatically disliked her. "Cause I'm going to." She finished Derek met her eyes, a chocolate brown like his own but a shade darker.

"May the odds be in your favor." Derek smiled flirtatiously. The girl winked and branched off to the plaza. So far it was a good day. The Mayor took the front of the stage and read the treaty of treason. Then the consort took the stage.

"Ladies first" He said in an impossibly high voice. He reached his hand into the glass ball and pulled out a slip of paper.

"Tracy Dumechelle" He called. A stubborn looking eighteen-year old took the stage.

"An-"the consort started but was interrupted by a loud "I volunteer"

The black-haired girl form before stepped out of the mass of sixteen year-old. She walked confidently up to the stage, taking Tracy's place.

"Your name sweetness" asked our consort.

"Violet Crouse" she said with a smile.

Now it was Derek time to shine. A small 12 year old boy made his way up the stage as the consort called his name. Like with Violet, Derek volunteered before the man finished his sentence. Derek shook hands with Violet.

Today was definitely a good day.

* * *

So what did you think, want the best written chapter in the world but hopefully okay!

R&R

-Lynne


End file.
